Balin
Balin le Savage or the Knight with the Two Swords is the brother of Balan and both are marvellous valiant good knights as any living. Merlin predicted that the two with their great might and prowess of arms will destroy the 11 rebel kings. (1,XVIII) Early life Balin was born in Northumberland. (2,ii) According to the Lady of the Lake, Balin had slain her brother, a good and true knight. She also caused the death of his mother to be burnt. Balin saught for her 3 years. (2,iii) He was a poor knight with King Arthur. He slew a knight who was Arthur's cousin and was put in prison; but because he was a good and strong man, and by good means of the barons he was released after a half year. Leaving Camelot He saw a damosel coming to Camelot and asking for a pure knight to pull a sword from her scabbard but he was ashamed to take the challenge as he was poorly arrayed. But when the damsel departed, Balin called her and asked to try as the other lords, because in his heart he is assured. The damsel said she is tired enough to see if he can succeed when these lords failed. Balin replied that worthiness, manhood and glory are within a man, not in clothes, as many glorious knight are unknown to all people. The damsel liked his words and let him try. Indeed, he took it by the girdle and sheath and drew it out easily, surprising Arthur and his barons, and many knights despised him. The damsel praised him and asked the sword back, but he refused, saying that it belongs to him and will betaken only by violence. The damsel warned him that if he keeps it, he will slay with it his best friend and wil be destroyed. Balin said he will take his chance, but won't ever part the sword. Right then Balin asked for his horse and armor to take his leave of Arthur, but he said that he shouldn't depart like this; he said he was misinformed about him, and after all he is not the knight he thought, and asked him to stay in his fellowship and advance him. But Balin needed to go, asking his grace. Arthur was disapointed and asked him to return soon to amend all wrongs I did to him. When he left most of the knights of the Round Table said that he didn't succeed by might but by magic. (2,ii) While Balin was preparing, he saw his old enemy, the Lady of the Lake coming, and was told that she asks Arthur his head he came to the court and cut her head off. Arthur scolded hi angry about how he kills a guest in his presence, to whom he was beholden. Balin explained that she was evil and caused him harm, but Arthur replied that he should have forborne her in his presence. For the shame he ordered him to leave the court. Balin took the head to his hostelry and met his squire who was sad, and left together. Balin told him to take her head to Northcumberland and say to his friends his adventures and that he defeated his enemy. The squire said that he was responsible for Arthur's wrath, so he decided to go and destroy his enemy, King Rience, in order to win back Arthur's favor. Before parting he told him that they will meet in Arthur's court. (2,iii) Sir Lanceor was one of the knights who became jealous of his feat and set out to punish him for displeasing Arthur. In the meantime Merlin was told about what happened. (2,iv) Then he was sad about Balin's fate, because there is no stronger or braver knight and will do great honour and kindness to Arthur, but it is a damage that he will not endure it. (2,v) Within a little space on a mountain he heard the knight shouting, he turned around fastly and the knight said he came to joust with him. Balin said he should never come because many men regretted after wanting to confront their enemy; he asked where he is from, and Lanceor responded he comes from Arthur's court, coming to revenge the despite he did. Balin said he regretted for grieving Arthur, and it is loath for a knight to slay a lady, but there is no need to quarrel because she did him great damage. Lanceor still challenged him. Taking their spears they came together in great speed. Lanceor smote balin on the shielf and off his spear went all shivers; Balin hit him through the shield, destroying the hauberk and piercing through his body and the horse's croup, throwing him down dead. He turned around drawing his sword, but then he saw him lying dead. (2,v) Then he saw from afar a damsel riding fast, who then saw that Lanceor ws dead, mourned, cursed Balin and took the sword. Balin ws grieved with her sorrow and attemted to ake the sword from her but she didn't let it loose; then suddenly she fell on it. Balin was heavy, ashamed that fair damsel killed herself for love. He turned away towards a forest and saw the arms of his brother, who had heard of his release. They met, removed their helms and kissed each other, weeping for joy and pity. Balin told him about his adventures, and that he is going to King Rience who lays a siege at Terrabil; Balan agreed to continue together. (2,vi) As they were ready to leave, a dwarf came riding from Camelot and saw the bodies. He mourned and asked who did this. Balin said the story, which grieves him, and for the damsel's sake he will love all the women more. The dwarf said that he did damage to himself because his kin will chase him; Balin replied that he doesn't fear, other than he is sad he displeased Arthur. Then King Mark came and saw the bodies, and listening their story, he vowed to make a rich tomb for them. (2,vii) While Mark set the tomb, Merlin came. He said to Balin that he did evil for not saving Colombe's life; Balin swore that she killed herself too suddenly and couldn't save her. Merlin prophecised that because of this he is doomed to give the most dolorous stroke, against the truest and more honorful knight and harm 3 kingdoms for 12 years. Balin said that if he knew that he would do such things, he would slay himself right now to make him a liar. With this Merlin vanished suddenly. Then Balin and Balan took their leave of King Mark who asked for his name. Balan said that he bears two swords, so he may call him "Knight with the Two Swords". (2,viii) Against Rience As they rode, they met Merlin disguised, asking them where they are going and they didn't tell; Merlin didn't tell who he is either, and the knights distrusted him. Then he said he knows they are going against King Rience, but they won't defeat him without his help. Balin realised it is Merlin and agreed to follow his advice, as they will need it. (2,viii) Merlin lodged them in a wood among leaves beside the highway, put the bridles of their horses to grass and laid them to rest them. At midnight he rode them up and made them ready because Rience was nearby to meet Lady de Vance. Merlin showed them where he rode to meet him in a strait way. There they met with him and smote him down wounding him fiercely on the ground, slaying 40 of his men and driving the rest 20 away. Rience yielded unto their grace because they can win while he is alive. So they laid him on a horse-litter and before dawn they delivered him to the porters of Camelot. Asked by Arthur how he came, Rience said he was defeated by two marvelous knights, the Knight with the Two Swords and his brother, which Arthur didn't recognise, but Merlin said it was Balin and Balan, and it is the greatest dole that he knows because he will not last long. Arthur pitied him because he was beholden to him as he didn't deserve his kindness. Merlin said he will do much more for him soon. (2,ix) Battle of Terrabil The brothers came to support Arthur against Nero near Terrabil and together they did so marvellously, with strokes so wonderful, that all knights marvelled of them, saying they came from heaven, or from hell. Arthur said they were the best knights he had seen. Later when Lot came, they helped Arthur's knights and threatened Lot, but he held in the front, doing marvellously, until he was killed by Pellinore. (2,x) After the burial of the 12 kings, Arthur inquired about Balin, who has more prowess of any knight and he is beholden would God he would abide with him. Merin said he will hear from him soon,butnot from Balan, who will depart. (2,xi) Herlews's quest After parting with Balan, Balin came to Arthur's pavilion where he was somewhat sick, dismounted and saluted him. Arthur told him that a sorrowful knight came by and asked of his courtesy and gentleness to bring him here willing or not. He rode fastly and found him with a damosel in a forest and asked him to come, but the knight was afraid and Balin threatened him. Herlews agreed if Balin would protect him and promised with his life. But outside Arthur's paviion an invisible knight came and smote him. As Balin failed to protect him, the dying knight urged him to follow his quest and revenge his death. Balin swore unto knighthood and went to the damsel. (2,xii) Riding into a forest, they met a knight hunting. After refusing to say his business, Balin did say, and the knight decided to go with them. However he too was slain by the invisible night near a hermitage. The hermit and Balin buried him richly and in the next day they saw on his tomb a prophecy about Gawaine and Pellinore. Later he and the damsel entered a castle; the portcullis fell behind them and the lady was seized, but he climbed on a tower and umped above the walls to the ditch ready to fight. The men of the castle explained that they need the blood of a maid to cure their Lady and they accepted. They rested for the night and left on the morn. (2,xiii) The Dolorous Stroke 3-4 days later they were hosted by a Gentleman and during supper he heard him complaining that an inisible knight wounded his son and would be cured only by his blood. Balin said that that knight's name is Garlon and is after him more than all the gold of the realm because he has caused him despite. Their host said that his brother, King Pellam will hold a feast in 20 days and Garlon will be there, so on the morning they set off and within 15 days they reached Pellam's land and Balin with his damsel were allowed inside Pellam's castle. He was welcomed to a chamber and chose robes but he refused to give his sword, saying that it's the custom of his country a knight always to keep his weapon. The two went to the castle with other glorious knights and asked about Garlon. Thinking that he won't have another such opportunity, he wondered whether he should saly him now, despite the risk. Seeing that Balin looks at him, he came and slapped him with the back of his hand and told him to do what he came for. Balin said he will, rose up and cut his head. He took the truncheon (with which he had killed Herlews) from the damsel, and pierced his body. Then he called his host to fetch blood and heal his son. (2,iv) Right then all knights arose from the table against him, and Pellam said that he will die from his hand. With a grim weapon he stroke him, shattering Balin's sword as he attempted to defend himself. He ran away looking all the chambers for a weapon but found none. They ended up in a rich chamber with a bed and found a strange spear. With it he smote him sore and he fell down, and at the same time the castle demolished and fell on them. For 3 days Balin was immobile under the ruins. (2,xv) Merlin came and rescued Balin and gave him a good horse to leave the country as his was killed. Asking for his damsel, Merlin showed him that she was also dead and Pellam was wounded. He told him about the spear and Pellam is relative to Joseph of Arimathea, and he will be healed by Galahad. They parted and said that they won't meet any more in this world. Balin rode forth through the fair countries and cities, and found dead people everywhere, and the surivors cried to him that because of the stroke 3 countries are destroyed and vengeance will come to him. (2,xvi) 8 days later he came into a fair forest in a valley, and a tower, and a knight mourning. He asked what is wrong and offered to help. He moved on and heard the knight saying that his fair lady broken his promise to meet him by noon, and will slay himself. He jumped on him to stop him. The knight said he'd slay him too, but Balin promised to get his lady. The knight recognised in him the Knight with the Two Swords, and the man of most prowess of hand living. They rode 6 miles to Hermel's castle. Balin went inside to see if the damsel is there. He searched from chamber to chamber but she wasn't in her bed. Then he found her in a garden sleeping with a foul knight in her arms. He traced his way back and brought Garnish to her. (2,xvi) Garnish was shocked and killed the two lovers, and cursed Balin for showing this. Balin said that he wanted to show that she is false and to give him courage to leave such a woman as himself would prefer to know. Garnish killed himself. Seeing that, Balin left quickly before anyone could say that he slew everyone. 3 days later he came by a cross saying with gold letters "It is not for no knight alone to ride toward this castle". An old hoar gentleman came saying that he exceeded his bounds and to turn back for his own good, and vanished; a horn blew, like for the death of a beast and he realized that it was for himself, although he was still alive. 100 ladies and many knights came to welcome him and made joy. They brought him to the castle with dancing and music. The lady told him that according to the custom of the castle he should joust with a knight who keeps an island. Balin criticized the custom but the lady said that he won't pass otherwise. Balin said that despite his travel and his weary horse, he is ready. A knight offered to give him a larger shield, saying that his own is not good. He and his horse boarded a great boat to the island. A damsel there asked him why he left his shield that made him known, and now with the unknown shield will be in danger. It is pity of him because there is noone else alive with his prowess and hardiness. Balin said he is sorry for coming to this country but is ashamed to turn back, and will take what adventure will come to him. He made sure he is well armed, blessed himself and mounted again his horse. (2,xvii) From the castle before him rode out a knight all in red. With their spears they ran against each other so strongly that they both fell down and lay in a swoon. being already weary, Balin was bruised and the red knight rose and came to him with a sword, hitting him as Balin was coming against him, through the shield and taming his helm. Balin smote him again with the unhappy word throwing him down. Both fought with many steps and continuations till they got great wounds and blood-shedding. During a rest Balin asked the knight's name and realized it was his brother Balan, and fained. When he awoke Balan was next to him. Balin lamented and said all the world will speak of them; he cursed the knight who took his shield and wished to destroy the castle for its ill customs. The lady of the tower came and they asked to be buried there and receive the last sacrament. Balin said that when they are buried in the same tomb, and their story is mentioned, all knights and gentlemen seeing it will pray for them. Balan died first and Balin on the midnight after, and the lady buried them richly in the best manner. She didn't write Balin's name as he didn't say it. (2,xviii) In the morning Merlin came to the island, and added Balin's name with golden letters (as the lady didn't know it before) and "Here lieth Balin le Savage that was the Knight with the Two Swords, and he that smote the Dolorous Stroke." (2,xix) Trivia While in Liber I Merlin predicts that he will destroy the 11 rebel kings, this is not the case. Rience and Lot are killed in a Battle but not specifically by Balin, and other former rebels, like Uriens, weren't among them. category:knights